


The Baker's Meet-Cute

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Gabriel, Dad Sam Winchester, F/M, Felching, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Two equally dorky guys + a bakery? Sounds like the perfect recipe for love at first sight.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Baker's Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP turned fic! Much love to my RP partner, Becca, I love you ❤

“Yeah, Sam. I’m just outside the bakery now. Tell Jess I’m on my way.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean hangs up and pushes the door open though not a minute later he’s back on his phone, furiously tapping a string of angry emoji’s in response to Sam’s bitching.

“Hi, I’m here for a batch of cupcakes?”

“Ah yes, for a Mr… Winchester?”

“That’s right-” The smile he’d politely plastered on his face falters at the sight before him.

Holy shit. The baker’s probably as hot as Dean’s face feels right about now. On the shorter side but sure but with honey, sharp eyes and a quick grin to match, not to mention hair that could rival his brother’s. Looks soft too. 

“Right! Yeah, um that’s me. I mean, for my brother. I’m picking them up. I’m Dean.”

Smiling amusedly, Gabriel extends a flour covered hand and shakes Dean’s.

“Gabriel. So, your brother must have a sweet tooth to order so many sweets.”

“Oh, no. They’re for my niece. Although she probably got her sweet tooth from me,” Dean pauses when he realizes he’s rambling but Gabriel simply chuckles and slides the order across the counter.

“There you go. Let me know what you think."

"Oh, I'm not... I mean, they're for her class."

"Well..." Gabriel holds up a finger, indicating Dean to wait and goes to the back quickly. He comes back with one of the few extra cupcakes he made and holds it out. 

"Free of charge. Who knows maybe it'll convince you to come back."

Blushing at the playful wink Gabriel sends him, Dean reaches out for the cupcake and he swears he feels actual fucking sparks when their fingers touch. Pulling back, he licks his lips, gaze locked with the other's and is about to take a bite of his very own cupcake when his phone rings. 

He gives Gabriel a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry. My pain in the ass little brother needs these cupcakes now or else he’ll be doomed to the couch, which I’m actually rooting for,” he smirks. “But my niece I can’t let down.”

Gabriel laughs and makes a shooing motion. 

“By all means! Anything for the little relatives. By the high reviews your brother left, I’m sure you’ll be back.” He grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

Dean grins. “I hope so.” He heads towards the door and gives Gabriel a smile before walking out

* * *

Dean knocks on Sam’s door with a wide grin. 

“Hey, Sammy--whoa,” he stops short when he sees Sam’s bitchface and cocks a brow in amusement at the bags under his eyes. “Damn, I didn’t think Jess would actually leave you to sleep on the couch. Man, she’s savage.”

Grumbling, Sam steps aside and lets his brother come inside before closing the door. 

“Shut up... She gets stressed when it comes to Riley.”

“Don’t I know it,” Dean shudders at distant memories of a frazzled-looking Jess shouting at him to get his best man act together for the wedding or she would officially uninvite him. 

“Anyway, you know… if you ever need me to pick up anything else for you guys. I’m your guy. I know you’re both busy.”

Flopping down onto the couch and stretching with a groan, Sam raises one questioning brow at his brother.

“Okay Mr. Charitable. Why are you offering?” 

Dean shrugs. “No reason. Just looking out for your back, man. You don’t wanna sleep on the couch again, right?” He smirks, though it falters. “So... seriously? Nothing? Another batch of cupcakes?”

Sam rolls his eyes. 

“Nope. Nothing we need yet.” He gives Dean a considering look. “Are you sure there’s no other reason?”

Dean bites his lip and fidgets with his hands on his lap. “Uh...no?” it comes off as more of a question though and he winces. 

“I mean, there’s the baker but...he, um,” Jesus, is that a blush he feels creeping up his face? “He just, y’know, he seemed friendly and he said he hoped I came back and yeah.”

Sam smirks. “You like him!” He sits down next to Dean and nudges his shoulder. “Did you ask him out yet?”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbles. He turns to glare at Sam. “No, because both times I’ve been there, my cock-blocking brother called me to hurry up.”

After the first embarrasing meeting, Dean had been sent once more to collect muffins this time. It went just as disastrous. With Gabriel adding more flirty banter to their short conversation and Dean being a huge idiot that couldn't force his tied tongue to form the words: will you go out with me? 

Not to mention his cock-blocking brother had called him to rush him once again. 

Sam laughs. “You could have at least given him your number! I know you used to carry around cards with your name and number.”

Dean grins. “Heh, yeah. That was genius.” His smile falters and he sighs. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter because I didn’t ask him out and I can’t,” he murmurs.

“Why not?” Sam asks curiously. “Is he, I don’t know, not gay?”

Dean scoffs. “Oh no, he’s definitely gay. I got flirty vibes from him. But how am I supposed to just go back there now without an excuse? To pick something up?”

Sam thinks about it for a second. “You’re Dean fucking Winchester,” he says after a pause. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

Dean sighs in exasperation and rakes a hand through his hair. “Yeah…” He looks up when the front door opens. He smiles when the little girl sees him and rushes towards him with a cry of ‘uncle Dean!’ 

“Hey, Riley.” Dean picks her up and grins at Jessica.

“Hey.” Jessica grins. “What are you doing here?” She sets down some bags of groceries and clothes.

“Just checking in on you guys.” Dean grins, his smile widening at the giggles coming from Riley as he bounces her on his knee. “Sammy’s always moody after a night on the couch.” He grins.

Jessica rolls her eyes and goes to give Sam a kiss. “He’s forgiven now so it’s okay.”

Sam smiles and puts an arm around her.

“Aw, really? So soon?” Dean smirks at Sam’s bitchface. “Should make him work for it, Jess.”

“He did,” Jess says firmly. “One night on the couch is long enough. I know what the couch does to these muscles.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want to hurt his muscles.” He presses a big, wet kiss to Riley’s cheek and smiles at her shriek of laughter. “Well, I’m off, kiddo.” 

He gently sets her down on the couch and stands up. “I don’t wanna intrude on your family time.”

“Oh, you’re fine!” Jess smiles as little Riley clambers off the couch and runs to hug Sam’s leg. “Sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?”

“Well, I did have a hot date with Netflix and Chinese takeout,” Dean smiles “but your cooking’s better, Jess. You are cooking, right?” he cocks a brow “Because after last time you tried to get Sam to cook, I think we all learned not to let him near a stove ever again.”

Jess laughs. “That’s right, I’m cooking. You and Sam entertain Riley, yeah? I’ll make something.”

“Sure.” Dean grins and ruffles Riley’s hair as Jessica disappears into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Riles, wanna show me the clothes Mommy bought for you?” Dean asks and takes a seat back on the couch when she excitedly agrees and runs off to get her new dresses. 

He sighs and turns to Sam. “Man, how do you handle that bundle of energy every day?”

Sam watches her go with a fond smile. “One day you’ll have your own and you’ll see.” He laughs at Dean’s slightly horrified look. “Oh come on, you’d be a great dad.”

Dean shakes his head and smiles a little. “Nah, I think I’ll settle for being the cool uncle. Besides, I already kind of raised you and you were a pain in my ass,” he teases and grins. “Luckily your daughter’s cuter and better than you, Sammy.”

Sam gives him an offended look. “Hey, I was plenty cute! That thing is cute because I was cute!”

“You did not just call your daughter a ‘thing’” Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Plus, she has Jessica’s blonde hair. She’s so lucky she didn’t get stuck with your weird nose mole,” he chuckles. “But she did get your dimples. Those are pretty cute.”

“It’s your fault,” Sam grumbles. “If I hadn’t slept on the couch I would have gotten enough sleep.” He elbows Dean.

Dean chuckles. “Well, you’re already forgiven and probably getting laid tonight so you can stop pouting.” He elbows Sam right back and grins when Riley runs back into the room with several bags as she starts showing off her dresses.

He and Sam watch and give the appropriate reactions when she expects them. Soon enough, Jess is calling them for dinner.

* * *

Dean takes a bite of his food and hums in appreciation. 

“Mhm, I love you, Jess,” he says after swallowing his food. “I don’t know how anyone could marry my brother but I’m glad you did.”

Jess looks up with a smile as she secures Riley in the high chair. 

“I don’t know how anyone could but I did somehow!” she jokes.

Dean chuckles when he sees Sam’s pout. “Aww, you know we’re just joking, Sammy. I’m sure Jess was able to see beyond your awkwardness and girly hair to marry you.”

Sam kicks him under the table. “Stop being a jerk,” he says with a grin.

“Bitch,” Dean mouths at him, knowing Jess will whoop his ass if he actually says the word in front of Riley.

They spend the rest of dinner talking about work and Riley. 

“So, the other kids liked the cupcakes?” Dean bites his lip when he remembers Gabriel. “You know if you ever need me to pick something up again, Jess, I’m your man.”

Sam grins and nudges Jess. “He likes the baker.”

Jess smirks. “Ooh, ask him out?”

Dean groans. “That’s why I need you guys to order something. That way I can have an excuse to go back and actually...maybe...perhaps ask him out.”

Sam grins. “We’ll try to figure this out for you, De.” 

Riley meanwhile stuffs Mac and cheese into her mouth with her hands, watching them with big hazel eyes.

“C’mon, Riles, tell Mommy and Daddy you want another cake, huh?” 

Luckily for Dean, Riley’s limited vocabulary does include that word and his niece repeats it loudly with a giggle.

“Cake!” Riley says and Dean grins.

“Atta girl.”

Sam rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m sure we’ll have something, don’t you worry.”

Dean has a few beers with Sam after dinner while Jessica puts Riley down to sleep. 

He leaves their house with one last reminder to Sam, to tell him if they need anything from the bakery again.

It apparently pays off a couple of days after when Sam calls him about some sort of cake Jess needs for a work party. Dean doesn’t care for details; he goes to the bakery right after work with a huge smile.

Gabriel can’t keep the grin off his face as he does the cake. He can’t help but wonder who Dean needs to ask out.

Dean runs his fingers through his styled hair one last time and fixes his leather jacket before pushing the door to the bakery open. He’s got a little bit of grease on his cheek from working on that black Camaro.

Gabriel knows Dean will come and he hopes he can give him the cake with a straight face.

When he steps inside, there’s no one at the counter and Dean calls out. “Hello? I’m here for a cake.”

Gabriel comes out, cake in hand. “I thought you might be,” he smiles, biting his lip. 

“Your brother told me to tell you this is actually for you.” He slides the cake box across the counter. “Open it.”

Dean frowns. He looks down at the box and hesitates before slowly opening it.

There, in red icing are the words ‘Ask him out already, jerk,’ and they take up the entire cake.

Dean can _feel_ the blush that takes over his face as he looks back up at Gabriel. He’s gonna kill Sam. 

“And you made this?”

Gabriel chuckles. “I did. Though I can’t help but wonder who you have to take on a date?”

Dean licks his lips and looks back down at the cake. He’s still gonna kill Sam but...this could be his chance. He grabs the box and turns it around so the cake’s facing Gabe.

He looks back up at him and gives him a sheepish smile. “Well, no use in wasting good cake, though I am sorry my brother made you bake it for yourself.” He grins. “Wanna go out with me?”

Gabriel laughs long and hard, unable to catch his breath for a minute. 

“So you’re telling me your brother made me make you a cake to tell you to ask me out?”

Dean’s grin falls and he looks down. “Yeah, as you might have figured out, my brother’s a pain in my ass,” he murmurs. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna kill him for this.”

“No, no!” Gabriel reaches across the counter to touch Dean’s hand. “Sorry, that wasn’t mean laughing. I would totally go out with you!”

Dean’s surprised when Gabriel touches his hand. He slowly looks back up and a wide grin spreads across his face. 

“Yeah?” He waits for the nod to mentally do a happy dance. “Great! How about this Friday?”

“Sure.” Gabriel grins and slides his hand loosely around Dean’s wrist. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Just, I would have done the same thing to my brother and I thought it was hilarious that somebody actually did.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “I’m still thinking of getting back at Sam for this little stunt he pulled so I’d advise you not to torment your poor brother like this.”

Gabriel laughs and strokes his thumb over the inside of Dean’s wrist. 

“I’ll think about it.” He grins and reaches up with his other hand to wipe Dean’s cheek. “Grease smudge,” he murmurs.

Dean’s breath catches in his throat when Gabriel reaches up to touch his cheek, though he’s blushing a second later at the words. Goddamnit.

“Sorry. Hazards of being a mechanic.” He smiles and looks down at their hands. “What time do you get out of work on Friday? I could come pick you up.”

Gabriel smiles and nods. “Shop closes at 8, you can pick me up around 9.”

Dean’s smile grows. “I’ll see you then,” he says and slowly pulls his hand away, giving Gabriel a smirk before he walks out the shop.

Gabriel grins and he may or may not do a very immature happy dance.

He never thought he could be the one Dean wanted.

* * *

Friday night comes around and Dean’s all smiles the whole day, even more so when he starts getting ready for his date.

He goes with the white V-neck shirt that’s just the right amount of tight on him and his black leather jacket. He makes extra sure there are no grease smudges this time.

Dean arrives at the shop at 8:59 just as Gabriel’s closing up.

Gabriel steps out with a grin of anticipation and locks the door. He’s been waiting all day for this and he even double checked in the mirror that there was nothing on his face. He puts the keys away and turns around to see Dean. “Hey handsome,” he grins.

“Hey.” Dean grins and takes a second to really look at Gabriel. Light brown hair and mischievous honey eyes that seem to light up as he turns around to face him.

Fuck, he’s screwed.

“Ready to go?” Dean knows just the place to take him. 

Just this little burger joint that’s good enough for a laid back, relaxed date. Plus, apart from their bacon cheeseburgers being amazing, they have a wide variety of pastries which he’s sure Gabriel will appreciate.

“Yup!” Gabriel steps closer and reaches for Dean’s hand. “Where are we going?” he asks eagerly.

Dean laces their fingers together and starts leading Gabriel towards his car 

“It’s a surprise.” He smirks and chuckles at Gabriel’s expression. “Since I didn’t take you for a fancy date kind of guy, I figured we could go to my favorite burger joint, their burgers are amazing.”

“Sounds good to me!” he reassures Dean. “There’s something wrong with vegetarians, I tell you.”

Dean grins, relieved at both answers. “Oh man, don’t even get me started on vegetarians,” he shakes his head. 

“There’s a lady at work whose car breaks down every time, thus she’s constantly at the garage, which I wouldn’t mind if she wasn’t always nagging about my lunch. Why do you care so much if I have a BLT, lady? If you don’t wanna eat bacon, fine, don’t drag me down with you.”

Gabriel laughs and goes around the car to get in the passenger seat. “Sounds like you got an interesting job.”

Dean shrugs with a smile. “Nothing fancy but it pays the bills and I get to do what I love, work with cars.” He gets into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. “Being a baker sounds awesome though.”

“It can be,” Gabriel agrees. “When I’m not dealing with overbearing mothers, it’s great.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, I can imagine. You’re lucky I’m the one who came to collect the cake and cupcakes and not my sister in-law. She’s always a wreck during Riley’s birthday parties, my niece.”

Gabriel grins over at Dean. “My hero,” he says, batting his eyelashes.

Dean smirks. “Damn straight I am. I saved you from the wrath of a frustrated mother.” 

He makes a turn. “But really though, it must be great being able to bake yourself a batch of brownies whenever you want to,” he smiles. “I’m a decent cook, but baking? Yeah, no.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” he bites his lip. “I will admit to eating my fair share of the goods.”

“I don’t blame you,” Dean pauses. “Actually, maybe it’s better that I don’t know how to bake or I’d probably be on my way to diabetes.”

Gabriel laughs and gives him a slow once over. 

“I don’t think so. Body like that, you probably work out,” he smirks.

Dean bites down on his lower lip. He’s suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to turn around, push Gabriel against the door of his car and kiss him senseless.

He manages to restrain himself, just barely.

“I do like to hit the gym every now and then,” he comments casually and parks the car once they arrive.

Gabriel chuckles and gets out. “I’m pretty sure it’s a little bit more than every so often,” he teases

Dean smirks and subconsciously reaches for Gabriel’s hand this time. 

“Maybe once every week or so. Not to mention the weekly run my brother makes me take with him,” he rolls his eyes.

Gabriel licks his lips and tries not to be obvious as he checks Dean out again. “Mhm,” he hums “but we better eat first.”

Dean flushes slightly under Gabriel’s not so subtle stare. Oh god, when was the last time he was actually nervous because of a guy? High school probably. Fuck, he’s reversing into a teenager.

“C’mon, I know the best seat in the house.”

They enter the place and Dean’s confident grin falters when he sees his usual seat already taken. Actually, most seats are taken.

What the hell? It’s never this packed! Not even on Friday night.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean looks around and catches an empty table right at the back. It’s...not the greatest but it’ll do.

“It’s okay,” Gabriel says softly, seeing Dean’s disappointment. “I’m more interested in the food than seating, right now.”

Dean smiles a little at Gabriel’s reassurance and leads him to the table. They take a seat.

“Well, as an expert on the food, I recommend the double bacon cheeseburger, if you think you can take it, that is,” he teases.

Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. “I’m a master at packing away meat,” he teases “don’t let my small size deceive you.”

Oh god, that innuendo wasn’t even intentional and Dean’s mind went straight to the gutter. 

He clears his throat and grins. “I bet you are.” 

Gabriel smirks. He knows Dean caught it and he mentally high fives himself for his cleverness.

Seconds later, the waitress, Cassie, comes to take their orders.

They both order and Cassie leaves with the promise to bring their food. 

“And you better have some room for dessert, too,” Dean grins. “You’re gonna love the chocolate lava cake.”

Gabriel nods sagely. “Very good, sir. I will not overindulge,” he says with a straight face.

Dean grins. “So, while we wait for the food, tell me about yourself. You mentioned you had a brother, too?”

“Oh, yeah,” Gabriel waves a hand. “I got lots of brothers, and a sister or two. And you have a brother, right?”

“Numerous family, huh?” Dean nods. “Yeah, s’just me and Sammy in the Winchester family. Well, and Jess and Riley, honorary Winchesters.”

Gabriel nods with a smile. “Nice. You must be a tight group.”

“Too tight sometimes.” Dean grins. “It’s good though. Jessica’s always been understanding of how close Sam and I are.”

Gabriel gives Dean a curious look. “Well that’s good of her,” he nods. “Your brother sounds like a lucky man.”

Dean realizes a second later how his words must’ve sounded and he backtracks. “Oh man, I’m already scaring you off. It’s not--I mean, we’re not _too_ close or anything weird, it’s just…” he trails off “My dad wasn’t around a lot as a kid so I practically raised my brother.”

Gabriel laughs. “It’s okay. I wasn’t creeped, I was just confused.” He can sense there’s more to the story but he doesn’t push, not wanting to get in too deep on the first date.

Dean smiles. If this date goes well, he hopes Gabriel can be as understanding when it comes to his relationship with Sam. He’s had arguments with past girlfriends over that issue. 

“What about your siblings? Are you close?”

“With some of them,” Gabriel shrugs. “We’re sort of the poster family for the word dysfunctional. Nobody really gets along with everybody.”

“Well, tell me about the ones you do get along with and maybe after a couple of drinks, you could totally bitch about the ones you don’t,” Dean teases with a sincere smile.

Gabriel chuckles wryly. “I might take you up on that. Anyways, I have a little brother, Castiel. He’s the one I would have pulled the cake trick on. I have an older sister, Hannah, she was always good to us. I have a couple other brothers and sisters but we don’t talk about them,” it’s said teasingly but he sort of means it. They’re generally great douches.

“Duly noted,” Dean nods seriously. “And like I said before, please don’t pull the cake trick on your little brother. Sure, it got me a hot date but I was already planning on asking you out anyway.”

Gabriel laughs. “Fine. I’ll just make him a ‘Go get laid!’ cake.” He looks at Dean, eyes dancing with mirth. “Is that better?”

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “I’ll allow it,” he says after his laughter’s died down, his eyes shining brightly. He looks up with a smile when Cassie comes back with their food and licks his lips.

Gabriel grins and makes grabby hands as she sets down the large burger in front of him. 

“Mmm, smells delicious.” He thanks Cassie.

“Thanks, Cassie.” Dean says.

She smiles and nods. “Let me know if you guys need anything else.” She walks away and Dean turns back to Gabriel.

He doesn’t pick up his burger right away, instead waiting to see Gabriel’s reaction to what is, in Dean’s humble opinion, the best and juiciest burger he’s ever had.

Gabriel picks up his burger and unashamedly crams a large bite into his mouth, not caring about the grease dripping down his chin as he chews. His eyes widen as he tastes the burger and he groans.

Dean grins widely at Gabriel’s reaction and mentally cheers for bringing him here. “Good, right?” He picks up his own burger and takes a huge bite with a soft appreciative sound. So fucking good.

Gabriel licks his lips and takes another bite, not even pausing to eat. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating.

Dean watches Gabriel eat as he takes a bite of his burger and absently thinks that this is the man after his own heart. He wasn’t kidding about packing away meat. 

Dean puts his burger down to take a sip of his beer but he’s too distracted staring at Gabriel’s grease-covered lips and he ends up nudging the tall glass of the table where it promptly manages to spill on Gabriel’s right leg, wetting the side of his jeans. 

“Fuck!” Dean curses, horrified at his own stupid clumsiness. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel yelps at the sudden cold on his leg, but then laughs at Dean’s horrified face. “It’s cool.” He shakes out his leg, smiling gratefully when Cassie hurries over with a few towels so he can dry off some.

Dean’s face is now a deep shade of red. Jesus, first the seating and now this? He’s brought dates here before and everything went smoothly! 

“I’m so sorry,” he apologizes again. “I swear, I’m not usually this clumsy.”

Gabriel smiles at him as he wrings out his pants leg. “It’s okay. You’re hot enough for me to forgive you,” he teases.

Dean smiles a little, though he’s still embarrassed. “You need more towels?”

“Nah.” Gabriel passes the last soaked towel to Cassie. “We’ll just have to go to my place after dinner so I don’t smell like a brewery,” he winks.

Dean looks slightly taken back by that. Gabriel’s inviting him over after what just happened? 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” he manages to say and picks up the rest of his burger, hiding a giddy grin as he takes a bite.

“I don’t want people to think I’m so drunk I can’t even drink,” Gabriel teases.

Dean chuckles. “I’ll drink twice as you do if it makes you feel better. I have a high alcohol tolerance.”

Gabriel shakes his head with a grin. “Don’t want you to forget our date,” he smirks.

“I don’t think I could forget this date even if I wanted to,” Dean grins. “Not that I do...well, maybe the part where I came off as incestuous for a while there and spilled beer on my date, I could do without those.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Wouldn’t be a proper first date without a few accidents.”

“Excuse you, I am the master of perfect first dates,” Dean teases. “Today just happened not to be my lucky day.” He grins and reaches for Gabriel’s hand across the table. “Though I can’t complain about the company.”

Gabriel tangles their fingers together and keeps eating with one hand. 

"No complaints here either!”

Dean smiles and absently rubs his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles. 

They keep eating as they talk about things like their taste in food, movies, and a very important one for Dean, music. He’s glad to find out Gabriel’s a fan of classic rock as well.

“Thank God, I’ve dated way too many guys who were into pop or emo boy bands already.”

Gabriel chuckles and licks his fingers before wiping them on his napkin. 

“I’m sure. There are plenty of those!”

“But not you,” Dean grins. “So far, you’re a man that enjoys his meat,” he smirks “and appreciates the classics. I can see this working out.”

Gabriel winks and signals Cassie, and orders some of the chocolate cake. 

“We gotta try this before we go.”

Cassie frowns. “I’m sorry, but we’re all out of chocolate cake.”

Dean groans, not able to help himself. Fuck his life.

Cassie bites her lower lip. “We have cheesecake?” she offers hesitantly, looking concernedly at Dean when he bangs his head on the table.

“Is it chocolate?” Gabriel asks. At her nod, he says. “Then we’ll take some of that please.”

Dean looks back up at Gabriel. He can’t keep the disappointed expression off his face. 

“I swear if after this disastrous date, you go out with me again, I’ll make sure they save two slices of chocolate cake just for us.”

Gabriel squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry about it! Everybody knows, third time’s the charm.”

A small smile tugs at Dean’s lips. “Does that mean I already have a second and third date guaranteed?”

“If you play your cards right,” Gabriel teases with a wink. “You just might get more than that, handsome.”

Dean grins, his eyes locking with Gabriel’s. God, he wants to kiss him so badly. Fortunately, before he can make any rash decisions, Cassie comes back with their chocolate cheesecake.

Gabriel digs in, humming happily as the smooth richness of the cheesecake hits his tongue. Amazing.

Dean takes a small bite of his cheesecake and sighs contentedly. It’s not as good as the cake but it’ll do.

Gabriel stretches his leg out and presses his foot against Dean’s as they eat, enjoying the contact.

Dean grins and though they don’t acknowledge it, they’re totally playing footsie under the table.

He sighs once he’s done eating and grins. “Good?” he asks, nodding where Gabriel’s polishing his cheesecake.

“Mhm,” Gabriel hums, licking his fork. “Very good, but,” he leans forward and lowers his voice just for Dean. “I bet it tastes better on your lips.”

Dean licks said lips and locks eyes with Gabriel.

“Is that an offer? Because god, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now.”

Gabriel smirks and licks his lips “Not yet.” He waves Cassie down for the check. “Let’s go to my place first.”

Dean bites his lower lip. “I can wait,” he assures Gabriel and takes the check before the other man can reach for it. 

“It’s on me,” he insists and grins at him. “C’mon, consider it my way of making up for all the bad luck we had today. You can choose where we go on the second date,” he winks.

Gabriel bites his lip and concedes reluctantly. “Fine.” He decides to make it up to Dean some other way and smirks to himself. “C’mon.”

Dean leaves Cassie a big tip as usual because even if tonight didn’t go as expected, he knows Cassie needs the money to keep studying to become a journalist and Dean’s a regular, he figures he can help.

They get up and Dean reaches for Gabriel’s hand. “So, your place then?” he asks hopefully, grinning.

Gabriel tugs him close and leans up to brush a kiss to his lips before pulling away and backing towards the door. “Come on, you.”

Dean blinks dumbly. He barely resists the urge to reach up and touch his still tingling lips. Jesus, he sounds like a teenage girl. Smiling like an idiot, Dean follows after Gabriel and goes out to his car.

Gabriel gets in and immediately tells Dean the address. He hopes Dean knows how to get there because he wants him badly.

Dean nods. Thankfully, he knows the way. His body’s thrumming with excitement and desire but he doesn’t want the ride to be completely silent so at a stop, he digs through his cassette collection and smirks, holding up two. “Zeppelin or Metallica?”

Gabriel eyes them and grabs one at random. He pops it in and grins when Zeppelin starts playing.

“Good choice.” Dean grins and resumes driving once the light turns green. He taps his fingers against the steering wheel and sings softly under his breath.

Gabriel watches with barely concealed lust as Dean drives. It’s been great getting to know Dean but he really wants to see what he’s like in bed. Probably fantastic, especially with that mouth…

Dean parks his car and turns to look at Gabriel. The poorly concealed lust in the man’s eyes takes his breath away. And this time, Dean really can’t help himself when he leans across his seat and kisses Gabriel, maybe a little harder than he intended to but fuck, those _lips_.

Gabriel immediately winds his arms around Dean’s neck and cups the back of his head, holding him there as he kisses him back with all his might.

Dean presses Gabriel against the door, his hands sliding down to grip his hips. His tongue expertly swipes over the other’s lower lip, coaxing him to part his mouth.

Gabriel pulls away with a soft gasp, panting a little as he stares at Dean. “Fuck, we need to get inside,” he groans, slowly pulling away so they can get out.

Dean licks his lips and quickly gets out of the car. He follows Gabriel to the front door and waits, not so patiently, as he unlocks the door. Once they step inside though, Dean can’t keep his hands off of Gabriel any longer and he waits until the man turns around to kiss him again.

Gabriel responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and parting his lips immediately.

Dean’s tongue slips into Gabriel’s mouth, tangling with the other’s tongue and softly sucking on it as he pulls Gabriel closer, their bodies pressing together.

Gabriel moans and tries to guide Dean back. “Bedroom,” he murmurs. “C’mon.”

“Lead the way,” Dean murmurs in a low, rough-whiskey voice. He lets Gabriel guide them to the bedroom but their lips don’t separate once as they make their way blindly into the room.

Gabriel gathers his strength and pushes, making Dean fall back onto the bed. He crawls on top of him and tosses his shirt aside.

Dean groans at the sight and sits up, attaching his lips to Gabriel’s neck, his hands wandering from his hips up to the man’s muscular back.

Gabriel wraps his leg around Dean’s waist and twists, falling backwards and making Dean follow him. He grunts a little at Dean’s weight on top of him, but refuses to let him move and kisses him again.

Dean’s hands slide into Gabriel’s hair as they kiss. He nibbles on his lower lip and tugs the flesh between his teeth. He slips out of his leather jacket and pulls back after a moment, panting slightly as he takes off his shirt.

Gabriel groans and slides his hands down Dean’s chest and stomach. “I was so fucking right,” he moans, slipping them up to pinch Dean’s nipples lightly. “You do work out.”

Dean’s eyes flutter shut, a slightly choked moan tumbling from his lips at the light pinch. “F-fuck, Gabe…”

Gabriel’s eyes light up and he smirks. “Ooh, a hotspot,” he teases huskily, rubbing his thumbs over Dean’s nipples.

Dean lets out another shaky moan and throws his head back, chest flushing from the attention. 

“S-should’ve known you’d be a tease,” he moans.

“You love it,” Gabriel tosses back. He gives a rough pinch and tug to the little nubs and shudders at Dean’s whimper.

Dean can’t stop the whimper that falls from his lips, his nipples hardening under Gabriel’s fingers. “F-fucker.”

“You. Love. It.” Gabriel punctuates each word with a pinch and then leans up to kiss Dean again, silencing his protests.

Before he can say anything in return, Gabriel’s kissing him again and really, Dean can’t complain with those lips moving against his own, prying his mouth open with a skilled tongue. His hands slide down Gabriel’s chest to his stomach, stopping at his belt buckle.

Gabriel makes an encouraging noise and lifts his hips. His own hands leave Dean’s chest and slide around to grip his ass.

Dean works on getting rid of Gabriel’s jeans, tossing the belt to the floor and sliding his pants down his legs. He grunts when hands squeeze his ass and pulls back to look into honey eyes, his fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxers. 

“I really, really wanna blow you,” he whispers hotly.

“Yeah?” Gabriel murmurs. “Get to it, gorgeous.” Gabriel lets Dean push his boxers down and cups the back of his neck, gently pulling him close.

Dean presses a softer kiss to Gabriel’s lips before he pulls away and starts kissing and nipping down his body. He licks his lips once he gets to his cock. Fuck. 

Dean loves giving head and he knows he’s pretty amazing at it, too. Leaning in, he swirls his tongue around the head first.

Gabriel’s hips twitch up and he bites his lip. Fuck.

Dean laps gently at the slit, teasing the head with a few kitten licks before he finally wraps his plush, pink lips around the head and suckles softly.

Gabriel groans deeply and digs his hands into Dean’s hair. He doesn’t push or pull, just holds on and rakes his nails lightly over Dean’s scalp.

Dean hums around the head, sending light vibrations up his body. Gabriel’s nails scratching along his scalp feel nice. He pulls off with a slightly wet sound and licks from the head down to the base, over the prominent vein on the underside and down to his balls.

Gabriel moans and bites his lip. “Yeah, fuck, so good,” he murmurs as Dean works. “Knew you would be good at this.”

Dean looks up and smirks at Gabriel. He wraps his lips around the head again and takes a deep breath through his nose, hollowing his cheeks before he bobs his head, taking all of Gabriel’s cock inside his mouth.

Gabriel gasps and drops his head back, grip on Dean’s hair tightening. “God!”

Dean hums and starts bobbing his head up and down, his hands sliding up his legs and thighs to cup his balls.

“Mm, oh, fuck,” Gabriel groans. A minute or so later, he pulls Dean up off him. “Don’t wanna come so fast,” he gasps, sliding his thumb across Dean’s swollen pink mouth.

Dean pulls off with an obscene wet sound. He looks at Gabriel with blown eyes and nods in understanding, lips parting to take Gabriel’s thumb in his mouth. He grins at the groan and lets the digit go, diving back down for a kiss.

Gabriel kisses back hard, almost like he’s trying to devour him. He huffs when he realizes Dean is still wearing pants and immediately starts shoving his pants and boxers off.

Dean helps Gabriel get them off, his hard dick bouncing up against his stomach.

Gabriel wraps a hand around him and licks his lips, eyeing the thickness and length. “Can’t wait to have this in me,” he murmurs, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes.

Dean groans at the words, his dick twitching in Gabriel’s hand. “Can’t wait to be inside you,” he murmurs back. He leans down and kisses him again, slower and deeper this time.

“Top drawer, on the left,” Gabriel whispers. He spreads his legs and bucks up against Dean.

Dean pecks his lips again before he manages to pull away and turn to look for the lube. He grins when he finds it and spreads Gabriel’s legs a little wider, coating his fingers generously. Dean rubs one slick finger over his hole, feeling the muscle relax as he kisses his neck. He slowly starts pushing in.

Gabriel moans and wraps his arms loosely around Dean, touching any part of him he can reach.

Dean keeps kissing and licking Gabriel’s neck as he thoroughly fingers him open. God, he really wants to leave a mark but he doesn’t know how Gabriel would feel about it.

Gabriel wiggles impatiently, clenching around Dean’s fingers. “C’mon,” he gasps. “I can take it.”

Dean bites down hard on his pulse point, smirking at the sound it draws from him. He slowly pulls his fingers out and coats his dick in lube, pressing the tip against Gabriel’s slick hole and slowly starts to push in.

Gabriel lets out a breath as Dean pushes in, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Fuck, he’s just the right size.

Dean groans at the tight heat enveloping his cock. Fuuuck, it’s been a while. “Fuck,” he moans once he’s pushed all the way in.

Gabriel digs his nails into Dean’s shoulders and holds on as he adjusts. It isn’t long before he whispers in Dean’s ear. “Move.”

His forehead’s pressing against Gabriel’s shoulder, panting slightly. Dean turns his head to kiss the juncture where neck meets shoulder and slowly starts thrusting.

Gabriel shivers at the kiss and closes his eyes, savoring the drag of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” Dean moans, he thrusts slow and deep, his hands settling on Gabriel’s hips.

Gabriel kisses his ear and nibbles lightly on the earlobe. “Love you too,” he quips huskily in Dean’s ear.

Dean turns his head and catches Gabriel’s lips in a hard, passionate kiss, starting to pick up the pace.

Gabriel moans and holds on tightly as Dean’s thrusts rock his body. He cries out when a slight shift makes Dean’s cock graze his prostate, and tightens around Dean.

Dean groans lowly when the muscles around his dick clench and he changes the angle, grazing Gabriel’s prostate again. He growls at the cry it gets him and bites the man’s lower lip.

Gabriel tosses his head back and grits his teeth at the pleasure. “God I’m so close,” he manages, bucking his hips and trying to get friction on his dick.

“C’mon” Dean encourages in a murmur, peppering kisses along his neck. He slides a hand down to wrap around Gabriel’s dick and starts jerking him off as he thrusts, hitting his prostate dead-on. “Come on my cock,” he murmurs heatedly.

Gabriel cries out, writhing under Dean, and tosses his head back. He comes a moment or two later, hot sticky white fluid spilling onto Dean’s hand and their stomachs.

“Fuck, fuck...fuck!” Dean moans loud and long as he finally reaches his orgasm and comes inside Gabriel, filling him up, hips snapping erratically.

Gabriel shudders and digs his nails into Dean’s shoulders. Fuck.

Chest heaving, Dean pants as he tries to catch his breath. He kisses Gabriel’s neck, up to his chin ‘till he reaches his lips.

Gabriel manages to kiss back a little sloppily, soft around the edges from a blindingly good orgasm. His legs slowly slip down from Dean’s waist.

Dean slowly pulls back from the kiss and looks into Gabriel’s eyes, his own green ones still a little hazy. “That...was awesome,” he breathes.

Gabriel manages a tiny smile and kisses him again. “Yeah.”

“M’gonna pull out now, ‘kay?” Dean murmurs and at Gabriel’s nod, he slowly pulls out, sighing once the head slips out, a gush of come dripping from between Gabriel’s legs. He barely suppresses a groan.

Gabriel smirks at the look on Dean’s face and clenches, making a little more come drip out.

Dean moans at the sight. “Fuck, Gabe…” he licks his lips. God, he’d love to go down on Gabriel and suck his own come out of his hole but he’s not sure the first time is the time to show his slightly kinkier side.

“Yeah?” Gabriel says breathlessly, squeezing again. “Want it?”

Dean bites his lower lip and before he can fully consult with his brain, his hands are reaching out to grab Gabriel’s thighs, spreading his legs again and crawling down the bed.

Gabriel moans and pulls his legs up, exposing his pink, puffy hole. “C’mon,” he encourages huskily. “Lick it.”

“God, I fucking love you,” Dean murmurs, too gone with lust to fully realize what he’s saying as he leans down and presses his tongue, flat against Gabriel’s hole before starting to lick it.

Gabriel gives a long drawn out moan and shudders. “Fuck, that’s right. Fucking hot.” He keeps his legs up and reaches down to fist one hand in Dean’s hair.

Dean moans softly and uses his hands to spread Gabriel’s ass, squeezing the firm globes as he buries his face between his legs and seals his lips over his hole, really going to town now, starting to suck his own come out.

Gabriel can’t stop the whimper. It feels so good, an odd mix of too much but not enough and he tugs lightly at Dean’s hair, encouraging him on.

God, the noises Gabriel makes. Dean keeps sucking and pulls off once he’s pretty sure he’s sucked all the come out. His tongue teases over the sensitive rim.

Gabriel shivers and whines softly, pulling a little harder on Dean’s hair. It’s almost too much, he’s getting too sensitive.

Dean wonders if he can possibly milk another orgasm out of Gabriel. God, he’d look completely wrecked. Circling the puffy, quivering hole with his tongue, Dean trails his fingertips up Gabriel’s spent cock.

Gabriel jerks and slams his head back on the pillow as Dean curls his fingers gently around his cock. “Fuck!”

Dean thins his tongue and starts pushing it inside Gabriel’s hole as he slowly starts stroking him as well.

Gabriel squirms and writhes on the bed, moaning and cursing as Dean coaxes his dick back to hardness. “Fucking hell,” he groans “Trying to kill me?”

Dean pulls off with a slurping sound and he smirks up at Gabriel, his thumb teasing at his slit. 

“I can stop,” he offers, smirking “but I don’t think you want me to.”

Gabriel glares weakly and bucks into his hand in response. 

“Finish what you fucking started,” he gets out, the hand in Dean’s hair pulling a little harder than is pleasant.

Dean grunts and glares. “Bossy,” he murmurs but happily buries his face between Gabriel’s cheeks again and eagerly resumes rimming him, still stroking his cock.

Gabriel moans and gasps softly. “Yeah, just like that…” he bites his lip and tenses up a little as he gets close again.

Sensing that Gabriel’s close, Dean seals his lips over his hole again and sucks, jerking him off faster and thumbing at the head.

Gabriel inhales sharply and his back arches hard as he comes again. Not as hard as the first time but it feels almost better.

Dean pulls off with one last lick. He crawls back up Gabriel’s body and his breath hitches. He knew it. Gabriel looks absolutely wrecked.

Gabriel slings an arm around his neck and kisses Dean thoroughly. “God, that was fucking amazing.”

Dean pulls back with a soft peck and grins. “Our first date may not have been the best but this definitely was,” he chuckles.

Gabriel smiles and runs his hands down Dean’s back. “Definitely.”

Dean hums and drapes an arm over Gabriel’s chest. He looks around the room. “Is it bad that I didn’t even notice your room all this time?”

Gabriel laughs. “I’ll just take that as a compliment,” he grins.

Dean chuckles. “You should. You’re irresistible,” he murmurs and kisses him again, unable to help himself.

Gabriel smiles and lets Dean kiss him. It’s nice.

* * *

It has been a month since they started dating after that first date and Dean hasn’t introduced Gabriel to Sam and Jessica. 

He would’ve done it sooner, but...he truly cares about Gabriel, he thinks the Baker might even be the one for him and he’s been nervous about him meeting his brother.

What if it’s Lisa all over again and Gabriel breaks up with him because he and Sam are too close?

Biting his lower lip, Dean distractedly lets Riley babble to him as he glances at the door. Gabriel should be here any minute now.

The doorbell rings a second later. 

Gabriel straightens his button down shirt and makes sure his hair is in place. It’s a little nerve wracking, meeting the family.

“You wait here,” Dean snaps at Sam before his brother can even think of answering the door. He ignores the fake surprised, puppy eyes and heads to the door. Despite being so tense, he can’t help but smile when he sees his boyfriend. 

“Hey, babe.” Dean leans in to kiss him.

“Hey sexy beast,” Gabriel grins, returning the light kiss. “Have a good day?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Dean laughs at Gabriel’s playful eye roll. “What about you? You finish those Frozen cupcakes that nagging lady ordered?”

Gabriel pretends to swoon dramatically. “Barely. You were the only thing that kept me from killing myself.”

“Drama queen,” Dean murmurs with a fond smile. He bites his lower lip when he hears Riley giggle from inside. 

“It’s not too late to sneak out. I mean, who says you have to meet my brother?”

Gabriel laughs and shakes his head. “He’d probably never let me live it down! Let’s get it over with,” he fakes a put upon sigh.

Dean sighs and before he can actually turn around and head inside, there’s a hand on his shoulder and a blur of blonde hair. Jess.

“Stop scaring your boyfriend, Dean,” she admonishes and turns to Gabriel with a bright smile. 

“I swear, Sam’s not as bad as he probably makes him out to be.” She extends her hand. “I’m Jessica. Deano’s sister in-law.”

Dean rolls his eyes but smiles at her.

“Nice to meet you,” Gabriel says with a chuckle and accepts, giving her a firm handshake. He steps inside and nearly collides with Sam. 

“Fuck, you’re tall!” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

Dean glares at Sam at the smirk his brother gives him. 

“He’s a giant,” he murmurs. “Normal-sized people like us, end up looking like midgets next to him.”

“I probably look like a freaking baby,” Gabriel mutters but still sticks his hand out for a handshake. “Never met a yeti before, but nice to meet you!”

Sam raises a brow but takes Gabriel’s hand in a firm handshake, grinning. 

“Yeti, huh? That’s a new one. Nice to finally meet Dean’s boyfriend.”

Gabriel grins. “Good to know I’m still original.” He crouches down and waves at the little girl behind Sam’s legs, peeking out at him. “Who’s this?”

Dean smiles. “That’s Riley.” He crouches down as well and extends a hand for the little girl to take. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

Riley takes a hesitant step forward, thumb in her mouth as she stares at Gabriel with big eyes.

Dean smiles softly and looks up at Gabriel, his big hand encasing Riley’s free, small hand.

“This is Gabriel. He’s the one that made your birthday cake, and the cupcakes you brought to class.”

“Hey there,” Gabriel smiles and waves again.

Riley gives him a little smile from around her thumb and waves.

Dean smiles fondly and leans in close so only Riley can hear. “Maybe later we can tell him to bake you some cookies, huh? Chocolate?” He watches her eyes go wide at the prospect of her favorite sweet.

The promise of chocolate makes Riley smile and she launches forward to hug Gabriel, determined to win him over with her charms.

Gabriel chuckles and hugs her back, hoisting her up into his arms as he stands. 

“Well, that was a success!” He grins at a slightly shocked Sam and Jess.

Dean turns and grins at Sam, maybe a little smugly. He turns back to Riley and discreetly puts up a finger to his lips. It’ll be their little secret.

Dean stands next to Gabriel and smiles. “What can I say? She likes you,” he grins and pecks Gabriel’s cheek.

Gabriel grins and Riley giggles, immediately beginning to play with his hair.

Sam chuckles. “Well I’ll be damned.” He turns to Jess. “We ready to eat?”

Jess grins and nods. “Yep. Come on boys.”

Dean follows after her and he bumps his shoulder against Gabriel’s on their way to the kitchen. 

“You still haven’t run away,” he jokes lightly. “Think you can make it through dinner?”

Gabriel pretends to consider. “Maybe.” He sets the little girl down so Jess can strap her into the high chair, and lowers his voice. “If we survive, will you fuck me?”

Dean shivers and turns to Gabriel with slightly darker eyes. “Baby, if you’re still here after dinner with my pain in the ass little brother, I’ll fuck you so hard, you’re not gonna walk tomorrow.”

Gabriel licks his lips and gives Dean’s ass a less than subtle pat as he takes his place at the table. He’s looking forward to their own private after party.

During dinner, Sam and Jess ask Gabriel the standard questions about work and his family. Normal stuff.

Then, because Sam’s a bitch and an annoying little brother, he brings up the infamous cake story and Dean glares as his brother laughs.

“It wasn’t funny then and it’s not funny now, Sam.” Dean mutters.

Gabriel winks over at Sam and grins at Dean. “Babe, you gotta admit it was hilarious.” He turns back to Sam. “I’ve got a little brother who I would totally do that to.”

“It was not.” Dean pouts and crosses his arms.

Sam laughs heartily and nods at Gabriel. “Oh, definitely, you gotta do it.” He smirks and meets Dean’s glare.

“You’re a bad influence on my boyfriend,” Dean grumbles.

Gabriel slings an arm around him and kisses his forehead. “Shhh, baby.”

Jess smiles. They’re so fucking cute.

Dean wants to keep pouting but he can’t help his smile when Gabriel kisses him. He wraps an arm around the other’s waist and lays his head on his shoulder.

Jess cleans away the plates and brings out dessert. Soon enough, Riley starts yawning. Sam looks at the clock. Almost her bedtime.

Dean takes a sip of his beer. Jess says she’ll wash the dishes once they’re done with dessert and Dean smiles when Gabriel offers to help her.

Alone with his brother in the dining room, Dean takes a seat next to him and brushes away a lock of blonde hair out of Riley’s eyes from where she’s dozing off on Sam’s shoulder. 

“So,” he grins, “what d’you think?” Despite their teasing and Dean’s glares, he really takes Sam’s opinion into consideration.

“He’s all right,” Sam says, rocking Riley gently. “I approve.” He kisses her forehead and smiles at Dean. “Now say goodnight to Riles, before she heads to sleep.”

Dean’s grin widens. If Sam approves, Gabriel’s good. He should’ve known about Lisa, really. Sam was never sure about her.

“Night night, Riley, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs and kisses the girl’s forehead, smiling when she reaches up with one little hand to cup his cheek and press a clumsy, sweet kiss to Dean’s cheek. Man, that girl sure knows how to melt his freaking heart.

“Night, unca’ Dean,” she says softly.

Sam stands up and pats Dean’s shoulder. “I’m gonna take her up.”

“Okay.” Dean smiles and waves at Riley as Sam takes her upstairs.

Dean makes his way into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Gabriel from behind. He kisses his cheek. “You’re still here,” he murmurs.

Gabriel’s in the middle of washing the last dish and he leans back into Dean.

“What, you thought I would crawl down the sink drain and escape?” he teases.

“Mhm, maybe,” Dean murmurs and kisses the side of his neck. He squeezes Gabriel gently. “I guess that’s what I’ve been expecting today,” he says softly. “For you to realize this isn’t gonna work out and walk away.”

“Nah,” Gabriel shakes his head and turns around, drying off his hands before draping his arms around Dean’s neck. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Dean grins. “Good.” He leans in and kisses him softly, slowly, savoring the familiarity, the taste of his boyfriend’s lips.

Gabriel hums softly and slips his tongue over Dean’s lower lip before pulling away. 

“Not yet,” he murmurs and glances over Dean’s shoulder to see Sam coming their way. “Don’t think Sam would like to catch us making out.”

Dean pouts when Gabriel pulls away, huffing at his comment. “I caught him and Jess making out more times than he cares to admit. This is payback.” He leans in and kisses him again, though he does pull away when Sam finally reaches them.

Gabriel laughs and kisses his chin as they separate.

Dean smirks at his brother. “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Is that my cue to kick you out?” he teases.

“You’d kick your big brother out?” Dean places a hand on his chest dramatically and shakes his head. “You’re mean, Sammy.”

“Only when you’re about to fool around in my kitchen.” Sam smirks. “That’s only for me and Jess to do.”

Dean groans. “Too much information, Sammy.” He shakes his head and wraps an arm around Gabriel’s waist. “Don’t worry, we’ll fool around in _my_ kitchen later.”

Sam grins. “Well don’t let me keep you. I still remember the honeymoon phase of being in a relationship…”

“What do you mean phase? This is our relationship. Just fooling around all the time,” Dean grins and kisses Gabriel’s cheek. “And Gabe feeding me sweets,” he chuckles.

Sam pretends to gag. “Fuck, you two are disgusting,” he teases with a laugh. “Now go along and be disgusting by yourselves.”

Dean flips him off. “Yeah, yeah. We got a kitchen to properly christen anyway.” He smirks.

Jessica comes back then with a couple Tupperware’s filled with food and she hands them to Dean.

“Leftovers,” she explains, smiling knowingly when Dean licks his lips.

“You spoil me Jess,” Dean smiles.

“Nonsense,” Jess scoffs. “Somebody has to make sure you eat more than just sweets!”

Gabriel grins. “Oh he does all right.”

“I’m great at packing away meat,” Dean smirks, sharing a look with Gabriel. He laughs at Sam’s groan. “Well, we gotta go, Jess. Your husband finds us too disgusting apparently,” he grins.

She grins and shakes her head. “His sweet tooth can’t take it.”

Gabriel grabs Dean’s hand and they say their goodbyes before heading outside.

Once they’re outside, Dean pulls Gabriel into a meaningful, passionate kiss. He pulls back and looks into his eyes. They’ve only been dating for a month but fuck, he knows that the words that slip from his lips are true. 

“I love you.” He kisses him again quickly when he sees Gabriel’s surprised look. “You don’t have to say it, I just...I needed to tell you.”

Gabriel’s eyes soften and he kisses Dean again. “You too,” he murmurs against Dean’s mouth.

Dean smiles brightly and he kisses him again, hands sliding down to grip his hips.

He’s definitely convincing Gabriel to bake Riley some cookies. She and her birthday cake are technically the reason they’re together anyway.

Yep, he has the best niece in the world. 


End file.
